Chocolate Bath
by Nenerak
Summary: What would you do if you suddenly found someone covered in chocolate? Chikage/Kadota


It was Valentine day and Chikage was walking in the streets of Ikebukuro, looking for some place.

He was carrying a huge bag, full of various kind of chocolate, bought at convenience stores, homemade or apparently very expensive. He never really liked chocolate but they were gifts from girls and as such he will do his best to eat every single one of them.

It was starting to be a little late, he had spent the day running from date to date, it had been very tiring but he couldn't reject anyone's feelings, Chikage wasn't such a man.

As he walked he hoped he wouldn't be too late, he had received a strange letter, asking him to go to a bathhouse at midnight. Of course, he couldn't refuse this invitation either but he was rather intrigued by the message.

He dismissed the thought and went inside the bathhouse.

A strange couple welcomed him cheerfully, inviting him to enter and put himself at ease.

He smiled, this young black haired girl and this always smiling blond guy seemed to be happy together.

Before going to the changing room Chikage couldn't help but wish them a happy Valentine, to which he was answered the same all too cheerfully while the two were executing a strange dance. He smiled as he continued to move forward.

Having undressed and put up a yukata he really started to wonder about that invitation, the more he thought about it, the less right it seemed to him. If there wasn't any girl he would go home and sleep.

As he entered the cleaning area he stood there frozen in shock.

Laying in front of his eyes was Kyohei Kadota, tied to a pipe, gagged and covered with chocolate.

Chikage rushed toward him, undid the gag and asked "What the hell are you doing there?"

He coughed before answering, "No idea, I fell asleep in the van and when I woke up I was there"

"Tell me again, do you trust your friends?"

"Yeah, yeah I do, they're just a little weird sometimes but I do trust them"

Chikage shrugged and started to swear loudly, "There's chocolate everywhere, so dirty"

"What about untying me instead of complaining? Don't you like chocolate anyway? You must be getting quite a lot don't you?"

"Well, true I do but it doesn't mean I particulary like chocolate"

They both fell silent for a moment, just enough for Chikage to taste the chocolate he had on his fingers before Kadota's voice resounded in the tiled room.

"Could you please untie me?"

"Ah sure, sorry ..."

His hand almost reached the rope when he retracted it, a weird look on his face, making Kadota both curious and wary.

"You know, that chocolate, it's rather good in fact" and he proceeded to lick his fingers entirely clean in front of an embarassed Kadota.

"As you can see I'm not really in a position to taste that chocolate, considering the fact that I am tied up..."

Chikage didn't seem to catch the plea in these words and instead ran a hand on the other's body, covering it with chocolate and put it in front of Kadota's mouth.

"Here, taste it"

"Please note that if you untied me I could do it alone"

The other sighed, "Listen, I normally wouldn't be that nice to guys so taste it before I change my mind and leave"

Tentatively Kadota licked the fingers in front of him. "You're right, it's good"

"What's good, the chocolate or my fingers?" he asked with a grin.

The other looked away, "Don't be silly"

"I'm not joking ..." Somehow the serious look he bore almost frightenned Kadota, never before had he seen the man like that, not even in any fight.

He was surprised to notice that Chikage now sitting on the floor, was slowly leaning down toward him, he jolted when he felt a tongue running right in the middle of his torso and a low voice ringing at his ears, "Actually, I think I'm a bit tired of girls, you're so much better"

Kadota couldn't think about anything else but the tongue running all over his skin, desperately trying to get away but not able to move enough to escape the man's devilish tongue. He pleaded "Stop, please stop"

"Why should I? That chocolate is too good to be wasted."

"You -aah- said that you didn't like chocolate"

"I changed my mind, chocolate on you tastes delicious"

Chikage had reached his neck, licking the chocolate and sucking on the skin he just discovered.

He suddenly moved to place himself above Kadota, straddling him, ignoring the pleas asking him to stop, only focusing on the moves of his tongue, giggling at the occasionnal moans he was creating.

He descended his mouth on the other's nipples, carefully licking, enjoying the feeling of them hardenning under his touches as he lightly bit on the flesh.

Kadota had given up on making him stop and had fell silent, there was nothing he could do and he could feel an erection slowly appearing in his lower regions.

The other giggled and his eyes widenned, "Oooh with all this chocolate I didn't realize you were naked, less work for me, it's perfect!" he exclaimed, widely smiling as Kadota tried to look away.

He leaned down to whisper at his ear, "It's not fair if you're the only one to be naked, isn't it?"

After this words he got rid of his yukata, and Kadota could see his head descending toward his cock, he arched his back and gasped as he felt a tentative lick on it.

Lightly brushing his fingers against the flesh covered by chocolate, he could feel it hardenning and took it into his mouth, making Kadota moan loudly.

Chikage's tongue was working on his now fully erect cock, licking it, moving around it, applying various level of pressure everywhere, Kadota unconsciously bucking his hips against that mouth which engulfed him and retreated all too quickly.

He curiously looked up at the man, awaiting his next move with both excitation and apprehension.

"I have a better idea", as he spoke these words, softly, he moved up, licking the last trails of chocolate in his torso, he brought both of their erections together and kissed him, tongue running in his lips as his hand was slowly pumping their cock.

Kadota gave in to the sensations, closed his eyes and openned his mouth, feeling the other's tongue invading it, tasting the chocolate he has been eating.

They both moaned into the kiss as they came together, breaking it as they tried to catch their breath.

"So, now you're satisfied would you please untie me?"

Chikage shrugged before he answered, "Maybe"

Back at the entrance of the bathhouse, Erika and Walker were closely examining the monitors, watching the scene unfold in the screens while eating chocolates.

"See Yumachi, the rule is always true and if the porn doesn't exist, then we'll just have to create it ourselves!"

"Still, Erika, I think you should give me full credit for the idea of putting aphrodisiac in the chocolate"

"Of course I do, that's why I brought you homemade chocolate!"

"..."


End file.
